Transported
by ChaseTheDarkness23
Summary: Neri goes through the warp zone and ends up in the sea salt waters drowning. Silver Haired Wonder, Riku, comes to her rescue, saving her from death. She instantly falls in love. Will she return to Hyrule? Or be stuck in the Kingdom Hearts universe? RikuOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ohhhhh Crossover time! :D Kingdom Hearts crossover with Legend of Zelda :3 This is the story of a girl named Neri and she gets warped into Destiny Islands, and meets wonder boy Riku, falling deeply in love with him. Will she get what she wants, or will she be heartbroken forever? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or Neri. Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo, Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney and Neri is owned by my good friend SoulDragon12 :3**

**But Xion is my character, NOT the Kingdom Hearts character.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She started running. Running as fast as she could through the corridors of Hyrule Castle. She had had enough. So sick and tired of being treated like a child. It was time she went away, and discovered herself.

The warp zone. She wondered if this would take her out of Hyrule Castle, and into the forest. The guards were coming, so she jumped through.

Soon, sea salt water filled her mouth, practically choking her. She was falling; falling in the abyss of the ocean, and she didn't even know how to swim. This was her death. But it seemed better than being a prisoner in a castle.

She closed her eyes, awaiting death to come. But instead, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She barely felt it, until she felt dry air hit against her face.

There was a warmth hitting her neck too, it was chilling, but warm. The cold waters began to fade away, and a body held her close.

"That was a close one." a male whispered. She coughed loudly in response.

"Whew, at least you're okay." he said.

"W-where… am I?" she asked.

"You don't know where you are? How'd you get here then?" he asked.

"I… think I went through… some warp zone." she replied.

"You're on Destiny Islands." he said.

"Is this in Hyrule?" she asked.

"Hyrule? Where's that? Is it another world?" he asked.

"Apparently, because I've never heard of Destiny Islands." she said.

"I'm Riku. Hey, c'mon, open your eyes." he said. She opened her eyes and was facing in front of a silver haired wonder boy. The environment around her changed; she was surrounded by palm trees and calming ocean waters. The sky was a soft looking blue that could illuminate the moon.

"This is… Destiny Islands?" she asked.

"Yes. It's where I live, along with my friends." Riku said.

"It's… nice. Relaxing." she said.

"I didn't catch your name. Would you like to tell me your name?" Riku asked.

"My name… is Neri."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oh yes, another chapter of this lovely cross over :3 it's been a while, and btw, chapter 14 of Lost Memories is now a WIP :3 and for those who don't know what WIP is, Work In Progress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ or KH. I don't own Neri either, only Xion :3 (I actually wish I could change her personality… but it's set and will not be changed… what the fuck was I thinking?)**

**Oh, also, this is going to be the only fan fiction that I will ever have SoraxKairi. THE ONLY ONE I SWEAR!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sora!" Riku called.

"Huh? Oh hey there!" Sora giggled.

"Where's Kairi?" Riku asked.

"She went to go great that girl… uhh…?"

"Neri."

"Right. She's pretty cute too." Sora blushed.

"Oh c'mon Sora, she's way out of your league!" Riku laughed.

"And what about you, show off?" Sora poked Riku's hard rock abs, chuckling slightly.

"Hey!" Riku choked out. The two then began to laugh violently. But after a while, the two started to walk back towards home.

"Say Riku, what exactly is Neri like?" Sora asked after a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh… well, she's got those large, gorgeous sea-green eyes, and the beautiful long lavender hair with silver highlights. Kinda like Axel, she has those tear marks under her eyes. She told me a little bit about herself too. Completely the opposite of Kairi; she's a tomboy, and likes sword fighting, like us." Riku explained, a light blush tinting his cheek bones.

"Someone's gotta cruuuuuush!" Sora giggled.

"Hey, shut up! You like Kairi!" Riku smirked.

"Well… she's one of my best friends." Sora blushed.

"Ha, yeah. Well you like your girl and I like mine." Riku blushed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Neri?" Kairi came up behind the small girl.

"Hmm? Oh," Neri stood. "You must be Kairi!"

"Yeah." Kairi said.

"Pleased to meet you. Oh, and to formally introdu-"

"Look, I'm not here to become friends with you." Kairi interrupted.

"Umm…"

"Just listen; keep away from Riku." Kairi demanded.

"Whoa, I don't know what you're trying to say." Neri said.

"I do. Keep away. I already can see the twinkled eyes he's growing for you. Those eyes belong to me. I belong with Riku, nobody else." Kairi said.

"But what about So-"

"Please? That loser? Nobody would ever like him even if they got paid to date him! Now, back to Riku. Stay. Away. From. Riku." Kairi said, and stormed away from Neri.

"Geez… what a bitch." Neri growled. She had to stop herself before she had gotten carried away. "No… I can't… change." Neri grumbled under her breath, and watched the prissy bitch named Kairi walk away. She had sparkling blue eyes that flared with hate. Her body was slim, not curvy at all, unlike Neri's teenage body. She may be only 12, but she looks like she could be at least 15.

"You'll get your little treat soon, Kairi." Neri growled.

**Phew! I thought I was never gonna finish this chappie! But, I did! :D yay! Sorry it's so short though! D: **

**Oh, and Xion will be in the next chapter :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Man! I thought I'd never get back to this! Thank you Souldragon12 for encouraging me to get started on chapter 3! :D And now, I give you thee, Transported, chapter 3! :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda. I own Xion, but do not own Neri.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Back at Hyrule Castle**_

"Are you sure you'll find her?" a guard asked. The rather tall, dark haired woman looked back at the curious, short guard.

"Of course I will. She's mine. And will be mine forever. I will remain apart of her life, through life and death."

"Be careful…" the guard said.

"Believe me. I will." she replied back. Dark violet and red eyes looked towards the transporter, her long, silky black hair was flying behind her from the wind of the transporter. She smirked, and stepped through, falling into the deep abyss of the transporter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You know, Sora, Kairi and I were going to start building a raft soon." Riku said to Neri one night. They were out by the edge of the shoreline sharing a coconut together.

"Really? Why's that?" Neri asked.

"There's so much out there that we haven't seen yet! I mean, imagine. You're from another world, which is just as more proof as to why we want to leave this boring island. There's so much more we need to discover! So much we want to learn!" Riku exclaimed. Neri giggled a little, and took another sip of the coconut milk.

"I think that's awesome!" Neri said, smiling gratefully.

"Well, we can all dream. But… I want you to come with me." Riku said.

"W-What?" Neri asked.

"Come on! We can explore the many worlds out there! We can get you back home too."

_Home. _The one place Neri did not want to be.

"No… I don't want to go back…" Neri whispered into the ground.

"What, why?" Riku asked, and concern was plastered all over his face. Neri took a sigh, while a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Xion…" Neri whispered.

"Who's that?" Riku asked, and placed his arm around the small girl.

"My father's second hand in command. If he dies… Xion takes over the castle. She…" Neri gasped a little, "rapes me."

"W-what…?" Riku asked, and he felt his body tremble.

"Xion… she's 24, I'm 11. She takes advantage of anyone under 18. She's magic, and can turn herself into a man. She's raped me every night ever since I turned five. I try to tell my father, but he never believes me… but my friends did… I really wonder where they are…" Neri sobbed out, and collapsed into Riku's arms. He held her tightly, and let his thumb make circles on Neri's back.

He felt something… strange. "Hey, what's on your back?" Riku asked. Neri froze, but she turned away, lifted her shirt, and Riku saw a scary image. Her back was red, covered in so many scars, burns, scraps, and healing claw marks. She had a marking though, in the shape of a dragon's eye that he would ask about later. Those marks… scars…

"Neri…" Riku whispered.

"So much pain back there… I can't go back…" Neri cried. And she felt hopeless, because her friends weren't there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh… ow…" a boy dressed in blue mumbled.

"Holy shit, where are we!" another boy, looking similar but dressed in purple, exclaimed.

"Where's Neri?" another asked, but dressed in green.

"FUCK!" one in red exclaimed.

"Well… eh… what does this mean…?" the blue one asked.

"Means we tripped up in the transporter." the green one said.

"Well, where the hell are we!" the red one yelled.

"Stop yelling! And I don't know. Though it's obviously we're on a beach, the palm trees and beautiful waters. It's sunset now." the green one said.

"Let's go search around! There's people waaaaaaaaaay over there!" the purple one exclaimed. The four boys agreed, and they all set off, in the order of Green, Red, Blue, and Purple.

"Hey! You over there!" the green boy exclaimed.

"Hold up! That's Neri!" the purple boy shouted.

"NERI!" all four boys exclaimed, and ran to the two people.

"Huh?" Neri asked, and perked her head up. She saw four familiar faces, and exclaimed their colours.

"Green! Red! Blue! Purp! Guys!" Neri said, and ran to them.

"Neri! We missed you!" Green exclaimed.

"I missed you all too!" Neri said, joy and happiness spilling out to them. Riku smirked a little, watching the five kids rejoice together.

"Hey guys, this is Riku!" Neri said.

"Hey there." Riku waved.

"I'm Green! This here is Red, Blue, and Purple. We all call him Purp for short." Green said.

"And because of the colour of our tunics, it's so easy to tell us apart!" Purp shouted.

"Well, there's two other people you guys should meet. They're names are Sora and Kairi. Sora's probably back home, and Kairi's up in the tree house." Riku said.

"Actually… we shouldn't go see Kairi. Let's just go see Sora!" Neri said.

"Huh? How come?" Riku asked.

"Well… because she's so mean to me! She said to stay away from you, and she called Sora worthless!" Neri exclaimed.

"Kairi? Oh no, there's no way." Riku smiled a little, but Neri shot him a serious look, which Riku soon looked at, and knew she wasn't lying.

"Fucking goddamn it…" Riku growled under his breath.

Neri looked back at her friends. "So, how did you guys get here? That crazy Transporter thing right?"

"Got that right!" Purple exclaimed.

"Transporter?" Riku asked.

"So which of you lucky suck- I mean boys wants to explian to the nice man?" Neri asked.

"I shall," Green popped in, "basically, there's a transporter in our castle back in Hyrule, and we stumbled into it, the five of us got seperated on this island and, here we are!"

"Oh, speaking of which...Guy do you have my bow and Ocarina?" Neri asked realizing she had the Quiver on her but not the actul bow.

"Got it right here!" Purple said, and handed Neri the bow.

"What would I ever do without you guys?" Neri smiled as she took it. It was made from a pink and white wood and it was nearly as long as Neri herself. There were vine-like carvings on the tips of the bow as were there some strange symbols as well. She hooked it onto her back.

"Awesome bow." Riku smirked slightly.

"Thanks, my mom made it for my before she died." Neri said, looking at it with a sad light.

Riku's eyes dropped, but the idea of Sora came back. "Hey! Why don't we go see Sora now? He shouldn't be to far now."

"Alright." Neri agreed. She walked past Blue and woke him up.

"H-huh...?" he snorted out.

"Get up." Neri giggled, dragging him along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riku guided them all the way to Sora's house, and when he knocked on the door, a giggling boy with spiky brown hair answered. "Riku!"

"Hey Sora." Riku smiled.

"Who are they?" Sora smiled.

"Well this is Green, Red, Blue, Purp, and Neri." Riku said.

"Oh I know Neri!" Sora winked.

"Hi." Neri greeted.

"Hello!" Sora blushed.

Neri raised a bronze colored Eyebrow at his blushing. "Hey Red I think someone likes you." Neri tesed her red clad friend.

"Gah! H-Hey! Shut up! No he doesn't!" Red yelled.

"No, your right...Green does!"

"Hey!" Green exclaimed. Suddenly, Riku started to laugh really hard, along with Sora.

Neri smiled hearing their laughter. She was starting to feel a little more at home.

"So Sora, wanna start more on the raft?" Riku asked.

"Totally! You guys want to come help?" Sora asked.

"Sure! These guys are good when it comes to labor!" Neri said, smiling.

"Awesome! Well first we'll need three logs, a cloth, and rope. Should we go get Kairi to help out too?" Sora asked.

"Already here!" a redheaded girl came giggling and smiling.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora smiled.

"Hey! So who are they?" Kairi asked, giving a glare at Neri.

"Sorry I dont talk to witches." Neri said, turning her back to her, with her nose in the air.

"Oh now Neri don't be like that!" Kairi said, and pressed a hand roughly on her shoulder, but to everyone else it looked like a light touch.

Neri turned around and smacked her hand off her shoulder. "Dont. Touch. Me." she snarled, her eyes turning cat like. The Link's did an echoed "ooooooooo," while the girls glared.

"H-Hey, why don't we work on the raft now?" Sora asked.

"No, how about I teach a witch a lesson?"

"Guys! Break it up! Kairi, go away, now." Riku pushed them away and growled at Kairi, pulling off his best icy look his eyes could give. Neri shook her head and her green eyes returned to normal. She stormed up the beach away from everyone.


End file.
